


mismatched puzzle pieces

by timeskip_tenma_udai (supershooky93)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Athletic Trainer Iwaizumi Hajime, Bottom Tendou Satori, But not Toxic, Chocolatier Tendou Satori, Friends With Benefits, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, Iwaizumi Hajime is a Good Friend, M/M, Mild Language, Multi, Pining Iwaizumi Hajime, Pining Tendou Satori, Pro Volleyball Player Oikawa Tooru, Pro Volleyball Player Ushijima Wakatoshi, Semi Eita is So Done, Smut, Tendou Satori is a Little Shit, Top Iwaizumi Hajime, but also a good friend why isn't that a tag, but only really based off timeskip info, i haven't read the manga :D, i will add more tags sorry not sorry, iwaten is platonic for sure :), lowkey canon compliant, most other characters other than the 4 are only mentioned, oh these fools in love, probably lets see how bold i can get, said badboyhalo, twisted sisters vibes, ushioi is...;)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:42:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29930163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supershooky93/pseuds/timeskip_tenma_udai
Summary: satori and hajime. hopeless fools in love. have been for years with no end in sight. at some point they found each other and bonded over their pining and heartbreak for two people who seemed obsessed with each other. as they grew closer they started hooking up. no biggie. except the fact that they're mostly keeping the whole thing a secret from oikawa and ushijima.anyways I'll probably improve the summary when i myself have an idea of where this is going :)))))
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Tendou Satori, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Tendou Satori, Oikawa Tooru/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 33





	1. interruptions

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tending to a Wounded Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26936980) by [Minnievet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minnievet/pseuds/Minnievet). 



> uhh hi, i'm super happy ur here!  
> i literally just wrote this and am posting it bc if i don't, i never will so there might be mistakes, feel free to tell me, just be nice this is my first fic :D  
> i won't pretend to know much about japan and their culture and language and stuff so i will be avoiding that as much as possible  
> sorry if this is ooc but its mainly how i see them in this story  
> today's chap is tendou's pov, and will probably; be mainly him or iwa's for a while  
> anyways sorry for the long note, please enjoy~

satori pushed himself up on his elbows to watch hajime bustle around the room looking for god knows what. he hadn’t started to put his clothes back on so the redhead assumed they weren’t entirely done yet and let himself fall back on the sheets. after what felt like an eternity, he sat up only to find hajime hunched over something on the floor.

“what on earth are you doing?” satori inquired, finally grabbing the nearest shirt to throw on, one of hajime’s. he recognized it as one of the ones they sold at the high school volleyball competitions they both used to frequent. hajime startled and stood up suddenly, naked as the day he was born, and began rifling through an open drawer of clothes mumbling under his breath. satori watched with an expectant look on his face, finally clearing his throat and catching the shorter male’s attention.

“it’s the new hire again,” he grunted, a grimace on his face, “that kid probably couldn’t tell the difference between a leg and an arm.” he finished dressing quickly and went to the mirror in an attempt to make his hair look presentable, a hopeless attempt in satori’s opinion. In the meantime, satori took the cue to get dressed as well, standing up and pulling on the rest of his clothes.

“of course hajime, how could anyone ever dream of being as high-class of an athletic trainer as you, mr. team japan?” he cooed, getting an eye-roll in response but not missing the small smile the other gave at the redhead’s antics. satori can’t remember when it went from tendou-san and iwaizumi-chan to satori and hajime. it must have happened somewhere along the way. he sometimes bursts out into random laughter imagining what his highschool self would have thought about his relationship with the vice-captain of his greatest volleyball rivals, and well, his life in general. 

as hajime shot out of the bedroom, he gave his usual quick “take your time” followed by “don’t forget to lock up” as the door shut behind him. honestly, it was just once satori had left the door unlocked and the black-haired man made sure never to forget. well, maybe he had left it open a little as well. only because he knew the other would be back shortly!

the redhead took his time showering and cleaning up the other’s messy building before he left (locking the door of course). out of the two, most would imagine satori to be the more unorganized and lazy with cleaning. if only they’d see the pigsty that was hajime’s apartment.

when he got on the train back to his flat, satori began scrolling through his instagram feed, smiling a bit at a picture tsutomu had posted with a few other people, all volleyball players as well. he recognized a few of them from miyagi, and others through the team his friends played on now. He zoomed in a little on one of them, hinata shoyo, feeling a little creepy. satori had been hearing a lot about him, from volleyball news, hajime, everywhere since the ginger’s return to japan from his time in brazil. he sighed, scrolling on. he left volleyball for good in high school and was extremely happy with his life now, but he always found himself missing the sport and wondering how far he could have gone.

he continued thumbing through, responding to eita’s newest video of his band recording with thirst comments, cackling to himself at the thought of the other’s reaction. satori was actually in a good mood despite only getting one round with hajime before his unfortunate call to action. until he saw his post. he stopped and stared hard at it. oikawa had wakatoshi in a headlock with seemingly an intent to kill but both his and the olive-haired male’s expressions told another story. a story of great affection, laughter, friendship, and god knows what else. the redhead took a deep breath and left a bland comment complimenting the brunette’s outfit before locking his phone and letting the sounds of the train lull him into a nap.


	2. kindred spirits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> part 1/2 of main iwaten origin story aka the pArtY  
> i meant to write the actual party but this turned in to more a comfort ep that focused on iwaten's relationship  
> this all takes place well before chapter one btw  
> iwa pov

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg ur HERE i'm happy you decided to continue  
> welcome to chapter 2 ft. me still not understanding how ao3 works  
> i didn't think i would be this hard when i was just a reader but hopefully i get better

a few days later  


hajime was sitting on a soft couch in the living room, his slightly tipsy brain trying to decipher what color it was. maroon? red? a warm brown with hints of rouge? finally, hajime came to the conclusion that it reminded him a little of tendou’s hair.

as if one cue, the redhead sprung from his kitchen, where he had gone to get “something to sober them up” and sure enough he was armed with two cups of water, what looked like a slightly expensive cheese tray accompanied by a baguette, all haphazardly balanced on his long arms.

“viola!” tendou gestured to the spread after setting it down, obviously very proud of himself. back when they had first started hanging out, hajime had been less inclined to eat all of the foreign and elaborate dishes the redhead produced. now hajime found his favorite meals and snacks being the ones prepared by tendou. not that he would ever admit that. he grunted out a thank you before the two men dug in.

there was quiet between them as they ate tendou’s “hangover food”, and it was tinged with tension, unlike the normal comfortable silence the two normally enjoyed in each other’s presence. hajime let his mind drift back to the past hour, what they had seen at the party.  
oh, the stupid party. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
earlier that day  
“but iwa-chan” tooru whined, “you’re part of team japan now. the party is for team japan, you have to go!” hajime had just wrapped up some of the paperwork for the clients he met with today and was heading home for a relaxing friday afternoon. until the brunette setter found him and began imploring him about some party that miya atsumu was holding for the japan national team and its staff, which apparently included hajime.

“the entire team is going, and a bunch of people we know. makki and matsu even promised they’d show up!” hajime perked at that, it had been a while since he’d met the couple in person after getting his new position. but the small interest that had built up in him dropped again when the brunette added, 

“even ushibaka the boring is coming! c’mon, you can’t be the only one who’s not going!” hajime gritted his teeth and picked up his steps, now in a powerwalk towards his car. at some point, tooru gave up, calling after him, 

“you better be there iwa-chan!” finally reaching the safety of his car, hajime let out a deep breath he’d been holding. It had been years, almost two decades he had known oikawa tooru. And almost a decade since he had been in love with him.

he got ready to head home when his phone buzzed with a notification.

[tendou] iwaizumi-channn r u going 2 the party?  
wakatoshi invited a bunch of shiratorizawa teammates  
but i want back-up :D

hajime sighed. how could he say no to tendou? he owed him a lot. especially that one day a few weeks ago. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
a few weeks ago  
the week of stress preparing for his interview while juggling legal stuff that was apparently part of being an adult finally boiled over after hearing the new nicknames that the japan national team’s famous opposite hitter and setter duo were receiving from the public. “ushijima and oikawa, soulmates of the court”. for the first time, hajime felt like he was at a lack of friends, someone who understood what he was going through. and so he did the only thing he could think of. 

he had come crying to the tendou’s shop in the middle of the day, having a meltdown.  
tendou had patiently waited for hajime to calm down, offering him various creations from his shop before just enveloping him in a hug that lasted for longer than hajime’s pride would like to remember. 

it was there that hajime finally admitted to the redhead that he was hopelessly head over heels for his childhood best friend, a claim tendou had been making since they first started meeting up for coffee in a little cafe near hajime’s work. the other had just smiled knowingly as hajime wore out the last of his tears, there in the backroom of tendou’s chocolatier and bakery, surrounded by sacks of flour and giant blocks of chocolate.

“i love wakatoshi.” tendou had whispered later, as hajime sullenly chomped on an éclair.

“i know.” hajime responded as the redhead shot his gaze to him. they made eye contact for a few seconds before they both burst out laughing and laughed and laughed. as the hours passed, the two talked about all kinds of things, manga, volleyball, their disastrous love lives, and more manga.

“hey you’ve watched anne with an e, right? the american show on netflix?” tendou suddenly asked, a huge turn from their previous conversation about their personal favorite straw-hat pirate from one piece.

“yeah, it was ok i guess.” that was an understatement, hajime had been very moved by the show and devastated when he heard it wasn’t getting another season. “also, its canadian.”

“oh, whatever. anyways, remember how anne and diana had that thing?” the redhead was getting excited now, not waiting for the other response before continuing, “they said they were kindred spirits. that’s what we are, kindred spirits!” the chocolatier looked pleased with his connection, gauging the other’s reaction.

slowly, hajime felt a smile cross his face. he was starting to get real attached to someone he used to hate with a passion in high school.

“i guess.” he stood up, hauling up tendou with him which wasn’t very hard considering how light he was. “you need to get back to work.” the taller laughed.

“more like close up! it’s past five already iwaizumi-chan,” he responded as he stepped into the main part of the store. hajime watched the other help his staff clean up and prep for the next day feeling a little guilty about pulling him away from his job for so long. the spikey-haired male offered to walk the other home only to find out tendou lived in the flat above the store. he had always wondered what was up there. now the two awkwardly stood outside, no sure what to say when hajime cleared his throat.

“thanks. a lot.” tendou opened his mouth but was interrupted, “no really, I don’t know what i’d do if i hadn’t let your annoying ass annoy me into getting coffee with you that first time. i’m glad we’re friends. um, kindred spirits.” hajime inwardly cringed at that, it was a little hard for him to say meaningful things without feeling sappy but he really wanted to tell the other how he felt.

tendou smiled big at the last line before simply repeating, 

“kindred spirits.” 

they said their goodbyes, promising to text about meeting up soon before parting ways, both feeling a little lighter in the burden of being in love with someone who would never love you back.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

back to "current"  


[tendou] iwaizumi-channn r u going 2 the party?  
wakatoshi invited a bunch of shiratorizawa teammates  
but i want back-up :D  
[you] yeah  
i’ll pick you up at 6:45  
[tendou] my knight in shining armor!  
i’ll see u then ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sooo how was it ( ͡❛ ω ͡❛)  
> dialogue is damn hard to write. lmk any mistakes you see and feel free to ask for clarifications! i think i have a solid plan now of whats going to happen :D  
> i will probably go through with edits later and part 2 will be up somewhat soon! (also i love anne with an e and i def recommend)


	3. escape to our own world

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pt 2/2 of the party, as well as the aftermath  
> iwa pov  
> the two make a choice that changes everything in every way possible

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyyy i'm here with another chapter  
> i've been wanting to write it for days, but i had to study hard for the sats which i took yesterday (woohoo i'm so happy its done)  
> i went back and changed a bit last chapter so the time jumps made a little more sense but lmk if its confusing  
> enjoy the chapter!

so much for “backup”. tendou had gone ahead and left hajime in the crowd about half-an-hour ago to fraternize with his old teammates, leaving the other behind to sit on the corner couch, attempting to make conversation with the other more introverted guests at the party. he vaguely remembered some of them from high school and working on the team staff.

makki and matsu had spared hajime a few minutes of their precious “socializing time” to catch up, promising to meet up later, and tooru was still nowhere to be seen, despite his insistence that hajime show up in the first place. 

hajime ran his hand through his hair, taking a sip of his beer. thinking about tooru these days had become a dangerous thing, sure to put him in a sour mood. it was stifling, being in love with the setter, especially for the unhealthy amount of time hajime had spent pining after the other. he had tried out flings with girls and boys, hoping to move on, and despite how perfect and amazing they were, they just weren’t tooru, and at this point, the frustration was starting to boil over.

the blaring sounds of the party and the horrid lights began to strangle hajime inside his own head, and just as it was all getting too much, a familiar face appeared in front of him, upside down. tendou leaned over hajime from behind, his expression showing genuine happiness. the redhead had been non-stop chattering in the car about how excited he was to see so many of his fellow shiratorizawa alums after all these years, and hajime felt like he could absorb some of the joy radiating off him. that’s what being around tendou was starting to feel these days.

“iwaizumi-chan, are you listening? the miyagi people and a couple others are playing truth or dare, and we wanted as many people as possible and they needed someone to go find you, so i volunteered!” the other started yanking hajime up, almost spilling his beer. “i played it cool of course so don’t you worry your grumpy head about it. we wouldn’t want anyone to find out about our dirty secret affair!”

“keep your voice down you brat” hajime hissed, flustered, but let himself be pulled along. “and we don’t have a dirty secret affair. by miyagi do you mean-” tendou answered before he could finish,

“oikawa-kun and some of the others organized it. i tried to get wakatoshi to join but you know him!” he had his normal cheerful tone but didn’t turn to look at him, obviously hiding his feelings. at this point, hajime felt like he had tendou satori’s mannerisms, moods, and quirks down. it was a walk in the park after tooru.

they arrived at an open room where a gathering of relatively familiar-looking people had gathered, seemingly well into playing the game.

“iwa-chan, you’re here! i can’t believe you actually came.” tooru called out from the other side of the circle, getting a shrug in response as the two new arrivals sat down and said their greetings to the people near them. the brunette then turned his attention to hajime’s left, where tendou sat. 

“choco-chan, look who i got to join!” the pair cringed internally at the nickname, something tooru had made up when he discovered the redhead’s profession. then, hajime took a closer look at the man sitting next to the setter, only to realize it was ushijima. he immediately checked on tendou with a quick side glance.

his heart dropped a little to see tendou’s face, his normal goofy smile to everyone else but a mask to hajime, hiding the disappointment of coming second to tooru again in terms of the olive-haired wing spiker.

“where were we again?” someone asked and the game continued, going around the circle as people picked truths and dares from jars that had been written before hajime arrived. he wasn’t really paying much attention, trying to keep an eye on tendou without seeming too obvious while avoiding looking at tooru and ushijima who were apparently having a great time. hajime got some dumb truth about whether he’d had car sex or not and took a shot of some form of alcohol to “compensate”. 

tendou got a dare to ballad a stranger, and everyone got excited, expecting him to take up the offer only to murmur in surprise when he wordlessly refilled hajime’s shot glass and downed it. on a normal night, tendou most definitely would have balladed some poor stranger, with a song most definitely in french accompanied by wild choreography. but the bad mood hajime had been in was starting to spread to the redhead as the “soulmates of the court” kept laughing and smiling together across the circle.

the order finally came around to oikawa, who picked dare, never one to back away from a challenge. as he read the paper, his face distorted into an expression of embarrassment and nervousness. what could that stupid paper possibly say that would get such a reaction out of him?

“so are you going to tell us what’s on the paper or do we keep waiting?” that was bokuto kotaro, opposite hitter of the msby jackals and the japan national team. tooru jolted and then began to read,

“give the person to your left a nice long kiss.” hajime and tendou froze. ushijima was sitting on tooru’s left. “alright who wrote this?” he laughed, waving it around, as everyone began jeering and shouting out for him to fulfill the dare. then tooru looked at ushijima, questionably, like he was actually thinking about it.

“i don’t know guys, i’ve had a lot to drink tonight, could i just pick another one?” the setter’s request was met with booing and hajime and tendou made quick eye contact before expectantly looking at the two across from them, waiting to see what would happen.

“alright, but don’t be all mad at me when you lose the olympics because i died of alcohol poisoning.” the brunette made to fill up his cup when suddenly, ushijima grabbed him and unceremoniously smashed their faces together. everyone began cheering, while hajime felt himself die a little more inside. in the ruckus, the two grabbed each other’s hands, the only solace to their misery. and it didn’t stop. 

the two teammates continued to make-out, even as the round continued and other people went. every time he looked at tendou, he felt like he was looking at a mirror, at himself in all his pity, watching the love of his life shove his tongue into someone’s mouth. he couldn’t let this go on, so he leaned towards the redhead and whispered,

“psst. go now. meet me at the car in 10 minutes. let’s get the hell out of here.” tendou looked at him with his wide red-brown eyes and hajime felt his heart break a little more before the other nodded and scurried between a messy performance of some girl group song that was part of a dare. enduring the loud noises and drunk people for a few minutes longer, hajime waited until another group of people began their attempt at one of the triangular stacks cheerleaders do before dodging through a crowd and half-running to his car. 

tendou was leaning against the car, in a posture that spelled out utter defeat. hajime joined him and let out a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding.

“shit. well, that finally fucking happened.” the other broke the silence, murmuring under his breath before pushing off the car and holding out his hand. “i can drive. i didn’t drink anything.” hajime chuckled a little before handing over the keys, remembering that the chocolatier had told him that his two-year experience in france had “ruined” alcohol for him. he now refused to have the cheap stuff that these parties usually offered. the other’s knowledge of wine and all things food-related amazed hajime. 

tendou was not only sober but staying freakishly calm, which was starting to freak the other out. it made hajime wonder just how often he’d been through things like this. soon they were on their way, to the redhead’s flat as it was closer, and hajime put on one of his anime ost playlists and they screamed the lyrics to songs they knew by heart the entire way there.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
later (picking up from intro to last chapter)  
it was already past 2:30 am, so much for an early, calm night. they had finished eating and hajime helped the other clean up before they both just fell into silence again, waiting for the other to say something, anything about the events of the night. hajime leaned against the island while tendou had hopped up onto the counter, swinging his legs like he does when he gets anxious.

“i knew it,” the redhead bit out, “i knew that they were into each other. how could they not be when the world was pushing them together. how could he not be head over heels for oikawa, everyone is.” he was getting loud now, and hajime didn’t know what to say to calm him down.  
“i mean, you’re in love with him. everyone’s mother is in love him. he went and made the entire country of argentina fall in love with him. so of course wakatoshi is in love with him.” he said the last part in a whisper, hanging his head low again.

“hey,” hajime whispered coming forward and grabbing tendou’s hands, something he’d been doing a lot of this night. “i don’t know what to tell you, except for repeating everything you said and replacing tooru’s name with ushijima-san’s.” nice, hajime. this wasn’t going very well, but he continued,

“we’ll be okay, we have each other now right? i’m your back-up? kindred spirits?” hajime didn’t know how he was keeping himself together when he felt like screaming, falling down to the floor, and never getting back up. but he couldn’t right now. he had to be here for tendou.

“it’s horrible and we’re heartbroken and the people we love more than anything don’t love us like we want them to. but it happened.” tendou was looking at him now, and they were both crying. “they kissed on a dare anyways, it didn’t have to mean-” 

“of course it meant something,” tendou snapped, interrupting him. “they didn’t stop. not even when we left. did you see them stop before you left? huh?” hajime shook his head, lowered his hands to rest on either side of tendou’s legs on the counter. it was only when he looked up to try to say something else when he realized how close their faces were.

tendou wasn’t godly like how tooru or ushijima was, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t attractive. his eyes stood out on his pale and narrow face, almost the same color as his hair which was starting to reach the length it had been in high school before the other shaved it off in france. hajime sometimes wondered if he would start styling it up again because he sort of liked how the maroon strands hung around his face. sometimes when he was working at the shop or lazing around one of their homes, he’d tie up the front parts in a little ponytail that hajime secretly thought was cute.

“umm, is there something on my face? or am i just that attractive?” tendou whispered, trying to make a joke. “relax, i’m kidding iwaizumi-chan. i know i’m not...” he trailed off, causing hajime to furrow his brow, leaning in a little more to force eye contact. 

“you’re not ugly, tendou. quite the opposite.” there was silence from the other, and suddenly, hajime was overcome by a sudden and surprising urge. kissing tendou had never been on his mind before and he thought maybe the events of the night might be driving him crazy. 

he’d pushed all notions of kissing his (best?) friend aside, not noticing how the other leaning in until the small gap between them was closed and all of a sudden, hajime was kissing tendou. it was slow and reserved, and just as they started getting into a rhythm, the redhead lurched backward, putting his hand over his mouth, eyes impossibly wide.

“i’m so sorry iwaizumi, i really didn’t mean to, i just got so caught up and-” tendou’s panicked rambling was cut off by hajime pulling his wrist away and capturing his lips for another kiss. as their mouths moved against each other and their hands began to roam, hajime could feel himself letting all the horrible parts of his life slip away into the far reaches of his mind. when tendou’s fingers in his hair compelled him to push the other legs apart to gain better access, the other pulled away again, panting.

“iwa, are we really doing this,” the redhead inquired. hajime would see glints of arousal in his eyes, but also hesitation. the black-haired male pondered for a few seconds, taking in what had happened and what might happen if they followed through with their current actions.

“do you want to?” he asked gruffly, getting a timid nod. “then let’s forget about everything and try to feel good for once, because i want this too, ok?” tendou’s second nod was accompanied by his long legs wrapping around his waist. hajime took the hint and lifted up the other, carrying him to the bedroom. they stayed awake until dawn, orgasm after orgasm, escaping to their own world where tooru and ushijima didn’t exist. nobody existed or mattered in this world, just hajime and satori.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AhbHAH i chickened out of actually writing smut again, but i probably will later, when it make more sense for the scene to be in detail  
> i just want to clarify at this point that iwa's feelings for tendou are completely platonic as of now, in case it didn't come across
> 
> next chapter will be the day after in tendou's pov as they decide whether the night was a one-time thing or not :D  
> anyways, thanks for all the comments, kudos and hits so far, i'll try not to disappoint!

**Author's Note:**

> THANKS FOR READING BAE MUAH  
> leave kudos OR tell me what u think ( ͡❛ ₃ ͡❛)  
> i'd also like to add how inspired i was by minnievet's "tending to a wounded heart" please read its so good!


End file.
